1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm clock, and more particularly to an improved alarm clock having a plurality of covers preventing a user from turning off an alarming buzzer after he/she is waken up by the alarm from the buzzer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm clocks have been used for a long time, and many of them allow a user to turn off the alarm right after he/she is woken up by the alarm. A user is inclined to turn off the alarm and continue to sleep because the alarm is too easily turned off. Some of the alarm clocks can provide a snooze control button which when depressed will turn off the alarm for a predetermined time period, for example five minutes, thereafter the alarm will be automatically turned on and rewake the user. This kind of alarm clock can avoid the user to fall asleep over a predetermined time period, yet the user usually depresses the auxiliary button whenever the alarm is automatically turned on. Therefore a user might be late for a date or a job if he/she really gets up after he/she has depresses the snooze control button several times. It is believed that if the user is in a relatively conscious condition he/she will get up immediately after he is woken up. It is requisite to provide a new alarm clock which requires the user to concentrate his consciousness to turn off the alarm thus enabling the user to be in conscious condition before he/she turns off the alarm.